The Flame of Fire
by tbunny0
Summary: Li hurts Sakura but does he mean it...yue and eriol might want to be more than just friends with Sakura....lots of adventure coming up:P
1. Hurting for a reason

The Flame of Fire  
  
  
A/m: hey, hey all u ccs fans! We here it is, my first story, now I will be coming out with the next ch.VERY soon , I just put out the first ch. First^_~it could be a s/s or maybe a yue/sakura or e/s???? tell which u like:P plz r&r tell me if u like the plot & so on.....   
ENJOY^_^  
p.s **-Sakura's thoughts, ~~ Li's thoughts  
  
  
"SAKURA!, You almost lost that card!!!" Li screamed   
'Im sorry, Li, I really am!!I 'll concentrate harder I promise!!"Sakura sobbed to Li.  
"There won't be a next time Sakura, your not worthy of being a cardcaptor!, Just go back home where you belong , and stay away from me, I can handle it!.......I DON'T NEED YOU!" Li slapped her across the face.  
** heh.....he must be joking right,???..............i thought he got over that competitve thing a long time ago! This cant be right.......!!! Maybe if it wasn't so dark out I could see his face and tell if he was joking or not....OWE!! (eyes tearing up) h he hit me! Why would he hit me!! Only one way to find out! LIGHT CARD,.....RELEASE!** a blinding light lit the wooded area they were in, illuminating the trees around them. Li's face stood out against them- and he wasn't smiling, just glaring.  
**Oh no....... he isn't joking, so what should I say?** Sakura collapsed on the ground sobbing. ~~ That's it Li, u did it! Now she wont be hurt when we leave for Hong Kong. Oh no, she started to cry! I didn't expect here to cry, Why did I hit her........now what should I do....~~  
Li walked towards Sakura who was still crying on the muddy ground.  
"Sakura.....I" Li started but Sakura cut him off sharply.   
" Li, no I understand, you don't have to explain. I will go now, Arigato Li, for all your help." she got up and ran away. To where, I don't think she knew. She just had to get away from Li.  
**A Mile away**  
`Im not going to cry, Im not going to cry' C'mon Sakura, be strong.  
`I can't, Li hit me! He Hates me!"(Back to reality) while Sakura was having a mental war with herself, she didn't notice the dark figures moving in on her.   
Not until it was too late. "Hey little girl, what are you doing out all alone, you shouldn't be out alone, you know, It's dangerous" a deep, dark voice called from the edge of the forest. Sakura began the creep backwards, noticing the im-someone-bad-and-I-want-something tone.  
"Yes, the Card Mistress should know better than that" said another jumping from behind her.  
"W who are you!,"Sakura screamed to the first one. "How do you know about the Clow Cards! Show yourself!" Sakura began the get desperate. She didn't have her sealing wand, she was in trouble.  
The owners of the voices stepped out into the light, where Sakura could see their hideous faces.  
"Please, please don't!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
  
~~ I've been walking for half an hour already, where could she have gone!? I checked her house and she hadn't come home yet! She could be in trouble, I shouldn't have let her go.......WAIT! I'll use the lasin board. Pulling it out of his robes he started to chant...........hear my plight release the light IGNIGHT! It pointed to where the forest starts. Seems about 10 min. away. Ok ! he started running at top speed towards it~~  
  
**At Sakura's House**  
(Kero)Where is she? Li came here without her, I wonder if she is in trouble.....I shouldn't have let her go alone, she wasn't ready. On the window a tapping noise began. It got louder every second. Maybe that's her, I'll open it." Kero flew over and unlocked the window. It flew open and two figures tumbled in. "Kero, we sensed Sakura is ion trouble, where is she?" Yue said getting up. "Yes keroberos, where is the card mistress?!" Eriol cried, more urgently then Yue had.  
"Well, here's the thing, she went off with that Chinese brat to get a card and then they didn't come back, BUT, about 20 minitues ago he came walking up to the house as if he was looking for something...Sakura wasn't with him."  
"Well then, we were right, we must find Sakura before it is too late" Yue said opening the window wider.  
  
  
To be continued.......  
Da da daaaaaaa!  
DON'T WORRY! I have the rest of the story written......I just have to upload it .......^_^ plz r&r about what u think the couples should be.......im confused:S  
Next one coming soon........  
Luv t_bunny00  
Maill me @ Taataa2@hotmail.com, thanx  



	2. Sakura's in trouble^_~

Flame of Fire  
**ch.2**  
  
hey ccs fans! Im back!!!! And here(as promised ) is the next chapter in my story:) sorry to leave ya on the edge last time....i won't do it this time promise....well in the reviews no one said which couple they think I should use so PLZ DO!  
I wanna say some special thanks to: (drum roll) Sora~chan (plz help me with the couples!), Mateem Bluewing, Siren, Eternal Fire, Sakura-luv-Syaoran, The Seeling Wand and many many more! (u guys are all sooo nice) ! thanx so much   
And now on with the story...p.s ** sakuras pov ~~ li's pov, ## Yue's pov   
On with the story........^_^  
  
"No, Please, Please don't!!" I yelled it again and again, but they...creatures...kept coming closer and closer. Creatures, is that what they were?-no, worse..... they had a evil hue coming readiating from them, they looked human/zombieish. A dead animal human was more the description- But that wasn't the worst part of it at all, the first one had a book in his hands. Not just anybook either, it was a sort of clow book , but made of darker colours. The aura of it was so strong I had to squint.   
They moved in closer, I had only been watching the 'person` with the black clow book, and I didn't see the one behind me come very close until it was to late. One arm slipped arm around my waist, the other around my neck.  
~~He is too strong..........my neck...it hurts! "Please please stop! What do you want!? Who are you?"~~  
The one holding the book took a large step forward.  
Sakura gasped "Just leave me alone!" she screamed, hoping for them to back away and leave her alone. But they didn't, instead they both laughed, a mysterious laugh, a laugh that sent shivers down her spine.  
"So your guardians never warned you about us?," not waiting for an answer he kept on talking.  
"I guess they didn't, so I will tell you, We, are the masters of the dark. It has been destined threw generations, that when the clow mistress was confused and in distress(also alone), we would strike and take the cards back."  
"M my cards!? No anything but that, I won't let you take them!! They are mine!"  
"There is nothing you can do to stop us Cardmistress!"  
The hands around her neck grew tighter and tighter by the second....  
~~Im gunna choke!! I cant breath!!! .....i don't want to die,.......not now..!~~  
"If you don't give them to use from your own will, we will kill you, then we will take them from you by force, GIVE UP NOW!!!"  
"...never...."Sakura managed to whisper before she passed you from lack of breath.  
  
***Somewhere not to far away from where Sakura is....***  
"She has to be around here somewhere!, she just has to be!" Kero yelled, his wings flapping so fast around everyone.  
"I will fly up top and see if I can see anyone close by" before any could protest, Yue was already up in the air.  
## god, where is she........i just hope she isn't in trouble......I care about her too much for that. Wait what do I mean I CARE about her? -yes care about her......(sigh) I guess I do....BUT I CAN'T! she is the mistress I am just her guardian, she would never care for me, would she? O god Sakura where are you!- wait I see someone! I hope it's her##  
  
Yue flew down from his perch in the air hoping it would be Sakura,(his his sake and hers) but, to his dismay, it wasn't....  
"SAKURA!"  
"w wha? WHERE!? o Yue, its you*I know it sounds funny!* uh, have you seen Sakura?!"  
"No I havn't .......i thought you were her so I flew down here, Eriol and Kero are also with me, we beleve Sakura is in grave danger, we must find her immediately!"  
"Yes I know, I have been following her for a while, ....she sorta ran away....."  
"Li, do you have the lasin board with you? Use it too find Sakura!"  
Li flashed out the board and did the chant for the 2nd time that night.  
"........know my plight, release the light, IGNITE!"  
It pointed to a clearing a little farther up.  
"I will fly back and tell the others we found where she is, be careful Li, she is more important than you'll ever know....."  
Yue turned his back on him, his wings glistening in the moonlight, and away he flew.  
"Sakura....im sorry.....PLEASE BE OK" Li muttered under his breath before running in Sakura's direction.......  
TO BE CONTINUEDD!!!!!  
Da da daaaaaaaaaa!  
I am sooooo sorry! I didn't mean for it to end this way, I swear, It wasn't sopposed to! My computer screwed up:(:( I uploaded the wrong one........this was the shorter one......but I promise the 3rd one will be out tommora!!! I swear! R&r I still don't know where im going (well sorta but I need input) if ya want more chapters plz r&R!!  
L8er Arigato 4 reading  
Ja ne!  
-t_bunny00   



	3. She is FINALLY rescued^_*

Flame of Fire  
Ch.3  
  
Again I wanna thank all the people reviewing.....i finally found out what the couple is going to be for the story.......but. I wont tell u here, if u want me to tell you, in your review put your email and a note that u want me to send it to u k? I will I promise........ ^_* if u keep on reviewing I keep on writing a chapter or 2 everyday!  
Luv always-t_bunny0! ~~li's pov **Sakura's pov ## Yue's pov   
  
Here it is....ch.3!  
  
  
Yue flew over top of his companions as they sped towards the direction the board has shown.  
**FlAsHbAcK**  
  
"Yue, your back" Eriol cried.  
"DID YOU FIND HER!?" kero and him cried in unison.  
"well, I found Li and he was trying to find her also, he used the lasin board to find where she was, and she is close by so lets go!" Yue said hurridly before jolting into the sky, but making sure his friends could always see him.  
**end of flaskback**  
  
**In the forest clearing**  
  
"Is the cardmistress dead?" the one holding the book asked the other.  
He closed his eyes searching for a sign of her aura,and he found one, a tiny sliver of life but it was still there.  
"Yes she is, but barely, she won't last long"  
"Good, now look for her cards, we need to take them, quikly!"  
  
  
He began to search through her odd costume she was wearing. Finally he found it, in one of the hidden pockets in the back.  
"YES, I FOUND THE CARDS! NOW THERE'S NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO!"they both screamed in pure joy.  
"W wha...? S Sakura's cards??!!" a tiny voice said questionly.  
Li had just come into the opening but had come up behind the one holding Sakura so he couldn't see her at all.  
  
"What are you talking about.........Sakura's cards? Where? WHERE'S SAKURA!" Li started off silently but ended in full rage. While getting into a fighting stance, the masters of the dark spoke.  
" O look another protecter for the mistress- don't you think she has enough! 2 already, she doesn't need you so just stay out of this boy! she is PERFECTLY happy." They said smirking to each other.  
"Yeah right! Where is she!? If you hurt her I swear I will-"  
"YOU'LL WHAT? Hurt me with that lame excuse for a sword you have there?I don't think so!" when he had finished, he turned around to show an unconscious Sakura with large red marks on either side of her neck.  
"W what did you do!" Li said, his rage building.  
"well, if you really want to know, we killed her" they said laughing that mysterious laugh again.  
"......... dead?... no! your lyeing she's not dead! She's not!" Li yelled, tears where brimming his eyes.  
`no......Sakura, no!......"  
  
**** about less then a minute away^_^;***  
  
"I see the opening lets hurry"   
"ok, Yue, when we get there, find Sakura and see if she is alright, we will take care of anyone there!"  
"Yes Kero"  
  
****back to li......***  
~~ I have to be able to do something!, I no!~~   
"LIGHTNING!" Waves of lightning rushed out from the card towards the one still holding Sakura. It worked, he wasn't expecting it.  
"OW! Was that you boy!? We'll get you for that!"  
Letting go, he started to run full speed towards Li, arms outstretched before him in a frenzy.  
`I'm going to kill that stupid kid and there is nothing Kinto can do about it!"  
**a/n ^_^ sorry I really am I forgot to tell you there names the one holding sakura was lento and the other one with the book is kinto ^_^; sorry-back to the story!**  
  
"NO! Lento stop! We shouldn't waste our powers on useless matters. Keep it for the battle with the REAL guardians. Linto! Go back to camp, NOW! I will escort the cards back myself once I send this boy far away. Now go!"  
  
You could see Linto was reluctant to go, but not wanting to get killed himself, he trudged off to a corner, and dissapered into the night.  
  
Before Kinto could say anything else, Yue appered, with Eril and Kerobero(fullform!).  
  
"Yue!, Everyone? You're here! Sakura is over there but we have to defeat Kinto!"  
Li yelled out as quikly as he could.  
  
They were interrupted by Kinto.  
"So... Keroberos AND Yue, we meet again."  
  
"......Kinto..." Keroberos growled.  
"Keroberos, fight him with Eriol and Li, I will go help Sakura!" Yue said leaping from his fighting stance he had put on and ran over to where Sakura lay.  
  
"B but Yue, shouldn't I be with Sakura? Your stronger than me!" Li yelled objectingly."  
  
"Li, I'm staying with Sakura!!! If you wan't to help, fight with them!"   
  
"fine, ok" He muttered to himself as he went to help them out with the battle they seemed to be winning.  
  
Yue ran over to the unconscious Sakura and lifted her up. He examined the red marks on her neck and noticed her struggled breathing. He shuddered.  
"Everything is going to be ok...............Were hear...I'm here......" he said while gently perching her back against a tree beside them. Turning around he watched the battle.  
  
  
It seemed to look that Li kept getting in the way of attacks from both sides so finally Kinto got mad.  
"Stupid Boy, you don't attack, all you do is get in the way,......hmmmmm I think I could solve that problem,  
  
"I send to Spirits, high and Low, Send this boy, as far as could go."  
  
Li just stood there, dumbfounded and confised, until a ball of green light came swooping down from the heavens and started to surround him.  
Before anyone could act to help him, he was encloed in the green bubble. The bubble started to lift and shoot away into the sky-with him in it!  
  
Yue followed the bubble with his eyes until it dissapered from the view of the trees.   
  
  
  
*****on the bubble ride****** (lol^_^;)  
  
`dammit! Nothings working , I cant get out!!!!! I have to stop it before it goes too far. HMMMMMM yes! That might just work!'  
"LIGHTNING!" bolts shot out and pierched throught the bubble shield of green.  
"yes im out!" But when the bubble broke he fell down towards the trees from high in the sky.  
"AHGGGHHHHH". Well it was good that the area in which he landed was cushiony from all the fallen leaves.  
` well at least it didn't take me too far from every one. It seems only about......uh... 10 mins...... lets go...'  
  
  
*** Back where everyone is***  
  
  
"One more attack and...he should be done!" Keroberos yelled triumphantly.  
"Here it goes, Light and Fire! Attaackkkk!" Eriol yelled.  
"Yes that did it"  
Kinto was lyeing on the ground, close to death, infact in a couple of seconds he would be gone.hopefully.   
"You foolish creatures!You think that you can defeat me just like that? And you even think I am the worst of them all?- No, my master will see what happened today, and later, maybe even years later, he will find you , and when he does, you will never survive. He will finish off the Mistress in my place and take the cards once again!"then he laughed. He kept laughing until his last breath. That was the end of Kinto. But not of his kind............  
  
a/n k there won't be that much adventure anymore mostly...romance(sighs) but the continuation of the adventure will be in the sequel (don't worry , this story is FAR from over there is going to be like 10-15 chapters in this story back we go**  
  
## Yue wrapped his wings around Sakura, thank god, it was over. But the words the dark master said before he died still rang in his head. Not over yet......... But for the time being, lets not tell Sakura, it would worry her way to much. We must get her to a hospital or she will.....-##  
  
Sakura blinked her eyes once slowly than again and again. She looked up and saw Yue, eyes gentle and soft.  
".........Thank......you......"escaped her lips. Her face twitched in pain as she tried to stand up.  
"Here let me help you"   
Blushing slightly, she accepted.  
"Sakura what happened?" Eriol and Kero yelled inturing on the semi- romantic scene *if that's what u wanna call it!*  
"ummmm......"  
** What should I say, should I tell them about my fight with Li?! No......no just yet, I'll tell them about that later**  
"I was running in the forest and stopped to think. Then these two things came and choked me until I fainted and had a dark clow book with them! They said they wanted my cards before I blacked out. Thank you so much for saving me!"  
"Yeah, .........YOU SHOULD BE GLAD THAT I CAME!!!!" kero yelled into her face.  
"Yes Kero th-"  
Sakura stopped her face went pale and she fell to the ground.  
They could here her breathing get slower and more painful.  
"We have to get her to a hospital!"  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!  
da da daaaaaaaa  
you all wanted a longer chapter and well, HERE IT IS!!! Hope your happy^_^ I sure am ! this took me sooo long! Im also happy I finally fig'd out the hole story and part of the sequel......more chapters coming out tommora.......yeah!!!!!r&r p.s here is the spoiler for the next chapter:  
they are getting her to a hospital when touya shows up and well.......hell brakes loose LOL ANNNNNND here is another spoiler sakura sees li and thinks he is still mad @ her so she runs away(again!whats with this girl!)   
  
well cya next vhapter  
luv always-t_bunny0  
  
  



	4. Yue & Touya to the rescue!

Flame of Fire  
Ch.4  
  
  
A/n: hey everyone! Its me, t_bunny0 again.......so how u likin it? Sorry to leave u on such a high note but I wanted more reviews......IM NOT GETTING ANY! Im so sad, reviews are what motivate me to write so I might stop for a couple of days if I don't get any soon...+_+ any way:) here is the 4th chapter.......  
!! Touya's pov, ** Sakura's pov, ~~ Li's pov, ## Yue's pov  
  
and now on with the fourth chapter!!............  
  
"We have to get her to a hospital!" Yue yelled lifting her up of the ground.  
"But Yue, how are we sopposed to get there, we don't have any transportation!" Kero cried urgently. Even though Yue didn't want to beleve it, it was true, they had no way to get there!   
"Then lets carry her as far as we can, ok?"  
  
*****LaTer On ********  
they got actually very far considering there was only two people carrying her. Out of the forest, down many streets and past houses. But when they were going past a house, a tall boy ran out screaming. -It was Touya. They were in trouble.  
  
!! I was just walking out of the house when something caught my eyes. Two guys, one with long hair and one with short, were with Sakura's stuffed animal and WITH SAKURA! She was unconciouss in the silver haired one's arms. I ran out to them. What were they doing with MY sister!!?? AND she was hurt too! Who do these guys think they are! !!  
  
Touya ran out to Yue and Eriol. Before they could say a word, he had grabbed Sakura out of there arms and was heading for their house.   
Yue couldn't stand it anymore, he had to tell Sakura's brother to bring her to a hospital before it was too late.  
"Uh.....Touya?! You have to bring her to a Hospital, she is badly injured!" he yelled, happy to get it out.  
  
Kero thought Touya was going to explode with as many questions as a person could think of for the topic of how, when, why, and who.  
But Touya just spun around to face them and muttered a "......Thank you....". changed direction for his car.   
  
!! Its good that dad is away on a dig, because I don't know how I would explain this to him., what happened to her anyway (glancing over to her in the passenger seat) there were red marks across her neck and her breathing sounded slow and painful. So what happened.......SHE WAS..........S STRANGLED?! Why, who, when!?!! His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his exit to get off the highway for the Hospital. He pulled up to the large white building, picked up Sakura and ran inside.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" a lady with a sweet voice asked from the front desk.  
"my.....(pant) sister...(pant).......strangled ....(pant) ,....need help!" Touya said between pants from the running through the Hospital.  
  
"Yes! Right away!" she yelled quikly but calmy, she left to get a moving bed thingy *soory! I don't now what there called!* and once she had it ran back to Touya and Sakura. She motioned her him to lay her on the moving beddy thingy *again sorry!* while a doctor came on the other side of her bed.   
  
"Ook, let's get her on Air support, a.s.a.p! bring her into room....uh...315." he yelled to a group of nurses near by, while glancing at his notepad every couple of words.  
Three nurses came walking up and started to move the bed to room 315.   
  
*****OuTsIdE ThE HoSpItAl*****  
  
~~ `Thank god I saw Touya drive off with Sakura to the Hospital, or I would have never known were to go!' ok what room did that doctor just say? Was it 314? Ok lets try that...~~ Li had been following the nurses with Sakura's bed, down halls and up elevators to try and find were her room was.(He tried 314 and she wasn't there so he decided to follow the nurses instead)  
  
Finally they stopped outside a small room, and went in side. Hooking her up to an Air Supply, they left here to sleep.  
  
~~ OK good , now that there is no one there, I can go in! she will have to talk to me now!~~ he had just opened the window a little bit, when the door swung upen , with who else other than -Touya and Yukito.  
  
Li jumped back out of sight. ~~ So Yue just HAD to see Sakura so he changed back into Yukito, typicall~~ Li complained to himself. -Wait , not really complaining, more like jealousy. Not that Li Syaoran would ever admit it......  
  
~~ I will just have to wait till they leave~~`   
  
******30 min. l8er!*********  
`I am so so so so bored!' why won't they just leave! Can't they see she isn't awake?! THEY ARE TALKING TO THEMSELVES!! (yawn) oh no ! here comes the doctor!------ he'll never leave!  
"Mr. Kinomoto, Mr. Star * sorry!!! I couldn't remember Yukito's last name in the original so I used the English one.....yeah I no it sucks:(* I would like to ask you a few questions about Sakura and her health, or any possible people who might of done this to her.----Down stairs, in my office, if you don't mind"  
"Sure" they both answered. Touya took one last look at Sakura before he left the room.  
~~ Finally! There gone......lets go in!~~ Again Li opened the window, and this time no one came in the door so he jumped in and landed expertly with no sound on the ground.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura........are you awake?" Li asked gently stepping towards her.  
"Sakura.....?" he asked again, now beside her.  
"(graon) *eyes opening a little* w what? W who? Where am I?" she asked in a whisper.  
"Your in the Hospital, and............ Im here Sakura..." Li said   
  
~~`Li is here? What happened to me? Oh yes now I remember those things in the forest. And I remember...........Li slapped me! Li hates me.........he'll never talk to me again.....But why should I always be the sad, helpless, worrying one? Let Li be it for once......Im not going to show that I am sad....**  
  
"Sakura?" Li asked because I hadn't said anything for a while.  
  
"Li, why are you here" I said bitterly, to hide the tears I felt like crying.  
  
He frowned, looks like he wasn't expecting me to be mean.  
"Sakura.......I'm sorry about before........I wasn't thinking!"   
  
"That's right you weren't thinking!!! You never think of anyone's feeling but your own!" I yelled. I don't care if I was being selfish, I didn't care.  
  
~~ He started to apologise, again, and agin, but I wan't listening to him. I saw something rustle in the bushes outside the window. `I wonder what that could be' and shivered at the thought of ghosts.~~  
  
******Down stairs in the doctors office******  
  
## The doctor kept asking questions, and Touya kept answering them. I didn't really answer any really. Something was bugging me, it felt as if someone inside wanted to get out. 5 min later....... It still felt that way..... the felling was getting really annoying so I decided to do something about it.##  
  
"Uh, Dr. Tomanashi?, I will be right back, ......I'm um....just going to the washroom!"  
"Sure, Mr.Star (sorry again!)"  
  
Yukito left the office and headed towards the bathroom. There he let the feeling take over him. There was a flash of silver and gold light, and instead of Yukito, there was Yue. He ran into the hall and took a doctors white medical suit to hide his wings and long silver hair as best as he could. The feeling was coming from Sakura's room. It seemed as if she was troubled.  
`I have to go there' Yue said and hurried off the the elevator to go up to room 315.  
  
******Inside her room******  
  
Sakura still wasn't paying any attention to Li's pleads of him being sorry. Li was getting fed up and decided to do something. He grabbed her shoulders in a sudden jerk.  
Sakura finally turned her head to Li and stared at him.   
"Sakura. IM SORRY! " he yelled over and again. Until Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she started to whimper.   
"Li.....let go! Your hurting me....LET GO!" she cried. Tears streaming down her face and into her tangled hair.  
"NOT UNTIL YOU FORGIVE ME" he yelled again. Sakura looked down and more tears started to crawl down her face. She was scared. Scared of what he could do, of what he would do.  
`Someone help' she thought. And as if in answer to her prayers, the door came swinging open to show, Yue!  
  
## I got into the room, Sakura was crying, and Li was shaking her and yelling. What is Li doing here?! What's he doing to Sakura!?##  
  
"Yue what are you doing here!?" Li asked.  
"I think the question is , What are YOU doing, Li?" he retorted angriliy.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!......................  
Du du daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....  
  
Well how did u like it? Sorry I didn't come out with this one sooner! I was away fro a couple of days .....unless I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter I wont go on so PLZ review if u want more!!:) anyways if any of you guys are escaflowne authours too ihave a great idea for an escaflowne story and I was wondering if they wanted to work with me! So if u do email me about it @ Taataa2@hotmail.com thanks! I am telling u Li is NOT the bad guy in this story! Sorry if I made him sound like that in this chapter.....  
Anyways  
Luv always, T_bunny0  
  
  



	5. The Letter at her disposal...

Flame of Fire  
Ch.5!!!  
  
Hey everyone, t_bunny0 here again! Finally here is chapter 5! Ok im still going to ask if anyone reading this is an author or wants to be an author of an escaflowne fic with me;)I have a good idea, u wanna no? mail me @ Taataa2@hotmail.comin this chapter things will be shaping up a little bit, but whateva happens between yue and sakura always remember im a s&s fan so its gunna be them in the end:) oops!!!!*ducks thrown objects* I spoiled it!!!.....dam......well anyway  
ENYJOY! And review! Again im not gunna do the 6th chapter till I get at least 5 reviews for this one! Bye! P.s **Sakura's pov ~~Li's pov ## Yue's pov !! Touya's pov ^^Eriol's pov bye!  
And here is chapter 5!  
  
  
"I think the question is what are YOU doing Li?!" Yue retorted angrily.  
Sakura's sobs started to lighten after Yue came in. She got up out of her bed and stood up unsteadily. Tripping on her white gown they had given here, she fell forward, bur Yue got there just in time and held her up.   
"Are you ok Sakura?" he asked gently, partly from Li hurting her and partly from her fall.  
  
"Yes" Sakura mumbled, blushing madly for being so clumsy and being in his arms. But then remembering Li was still in the room, she narrowed her eyes and turned her head in his direction.  
  
Yue, noticing her action, looked at him too and again asked the question,   
"Again Li, the question is What were YOU doing?!" (coolly I might add;))  
  
"No need to ask that anymore Yue, I was just leaving" Li spat out. He gave Sakura one last stare before he jumped out the window.   
  
Sakura still staring at the place he had been standing, didn't even noticed he was gone, she was fixated on the sadness in his eyes.  
  
  
**poor Li,-WAIT! Why poor LI!? He is the one that was hurting me! Why am I feeling sorry for him?..................(sigh) I don't know why...**  
  
Yue heard her sigh and decided it was time to get back to Yuki before anyone noticed he was gone too long in the "bathroom".  
  
"Uh....Sakura? I think I better change back to Yukito, before anyone gets worried"  
  
Sakura blinked twice, shook her head to wake up and then said yes.  
As Yue was walking out, he turned around and mentioned something else,  
"Mistress?..." "Yes?" "Could I talk to you tonght? At the park?" "Uh..sure!?" "Ok see you tonight"  
Sakura didn't answer, she was watching him turn back into Yukito, her crush from a long time ago.   
"Tonight......." she whispered as the door closed behind him.  
  
******Outside the Sakura's window (in the bushes)********  
  
^^ "brrrrr....its cold! Why did Yue get to go in and not me! Im the desendant of Clow reed! He is just the guardian......... I wish I could see into her room, see what's happening. I can't go though, if I go through the bushes, someone will see me!   
  
"Hmmph!" he said crossing his arms across his chest. Eriol was VERY bored. Ever Touya had brought Sakura to the hospital, he had been waiting outside.  
"EVERYONE gets to go in but me, Yue and that Li desendant of mine!"  
  
"THAT'S IT......IM LOOKING!" he said as if overcoming something that had taken him awhile.  
  
But when he looked in her window, he saw Li and Sakura fighting, Sakura was struggling to get away from him.  
^^ I was about to go in and stop him, when Yue came in and did.^^  
`Figures......'  
  
*a/n hey everyone sorry to stop for a sec but I have a prob...... I don't know how to tell Eriol off! 2 guys fighting over her are enough.........I don't know how to do it so I u have any ideas email them to me @ Taataa2@hotmail.com or put it in your review! Thanks^~^ im just going to leave the Eriol part here and move on till next chapter, then I will continue this part! Back we go^_^*  
  
*****In a secluded Hallway of the Hospital*****  
  
##Wow! What are you thinking!? Why did you tell her that? Now what are you going to say tonight? ~Mistress, I'm your guardian and I......~ NO! your not a normal person! You shouldn't ruin her life like this! She deserves someone......normal.........## all of these thoughts were mixing with Yuki's.  
`Woah, Yue seems troubled......I wonder whats wrong?'(Yukito's thinking^_~;)  
  
*******Down the road from the Hospital*******  
~~ Gods,......what did I do? Why did I hurt her?! Just because I wanted her to see things my way.........But I screwed it up once again by talking, and WHO does Yue think he is!? Mr.Save the day and the girl!? ......I hope she doesn't choose him.....................over ...me...  
WAIT! I know! If I can't talk to her......I can just write a letter! And if she doesn't answer it within a couple of days............then...well...I'LL GO HOME! Ok so I don't really WANT to go home......*shudders* ,*sigh* but if Sakura doesn't share the same feelings as me, there is no use for staying here in Japan any longer than needed.~~  
  
  
Li got home and took his robes off, changing in too a comfortable pair of gray sweat-pants and a dark green tee-shirt. He got out a note pad and a pen and sat down on his couch.  
~~ok......here it goes...~  
  
To Sakura Kinomoto,  
  
You are probably wondering why I would write this too you considering the way I have been acting towards you lately. This is Li (by the way). The only reason I was being a jerk is 'cause I didn't want to admit to my self that I loved someone, you. I don't know what I would have done if I had never have met you, I would still be that mean, selfish, uptight little boy. But, that attitude (most of the time^_^;) was just to kep myself from the truth, thinking it wouldn't be good if I changed. But I didn't know better, now I do. I had to tell you my feelings... but if you don't feel the same way, I will understand. Answer back in 4 days and I will stay.   
  
Yours Always,  
Syaroan Li  
  
~~There!! I will go drop that off at her house!~~  
  
*****At Sakura's House*****  
a/n ok here I just wanted to let you know that Sakura is home....it is at night....after the writing I finished the doctor came in and said that she could go home later if she was rested....so here she is! Back we go^*^  
  
"There! Im ready!" Sakura just finished getting ready for going to the park tonight. She didn't think they were going to be talking about anything important there, just card capturing mistress-y stuff. But even though that's what she thought......... For some reason, she still felt like getting dressed up nicely. Her outfit matched her perfectly. She was wearing a knee length dress a light pink color, with Sakura blossoms patterned on it. Her hair was down, with a Sakura blossom clip and golden star embedded in the center of it. The dress wasn't a super-tight dress but it showed her curves nicely. The bottom Flowed, loosely down into her knees. And Finally, The shoes. They were the same shade as her dress with, a small heel and star on the front of them.  
  
  
"Kero, take care of the house for me while im gone, ok?" Sakura asked Kero while he was playing his new game she had brought him yesterday for a surprise.  
  
"W what? O yeah sure" Kero said monotonely. "Oh, Sakura," he started while pausing his game. "...Where exactly are you going anyway?"   
"Im....uh......going to the park to talk to Yue......Is that OK with KERBEROS?" she asked starting off blushing and ending off grinning sarcastically.(not meanly but nicely^0~;)   
"HEY! Why can't I come? I was your guardian before HE was! I WANNA COME!!!!" Kero started to whine and cross his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"No, Kero, You stay here and look over the house" She smiled innocently and ran downstairs before he could complain or whine anymore.  
  
"Whatever you say Sakura......" He said before pressing the un-pause button and getting totally engrossed in his game once more.  
"I wonder what he wants to talk about" Sakura asked herself before turning on the path to the park.  
  
******Outside Sakura's House******  
  
Finally, IM HERE! Li had walked all the way to Sakura's house with the thought of giving Sakura the letter. If he would actually end up doing that though was a different matter.  
~~Ok Li, this is Easy!!!! All you have to do is walk up the stairs, the pavement and slip the envalope in the door! Easy as that!~~ And that's just what he did.   
  
But when he got to the door he accidently tripped on the rough `Welcome' mat that lay hidden on the ground. He fell into the door with a loud crash.  
"OH NO! dammit!, I hope Touya wasn't home......That's just what I need now"  
  
But lucky for him, Touya wasn't home, But Kero was.  
Li(not wanting to take any chances on who WAS home) quikly slipped the letter into the slot on the door, and ran away as fast as he could.  
  
***In Sakura's Room***  
"Crashhhhh!!!!"(from downstairs)  
"woah! What was that!" Kero yelled. (turning off his game FOR ONCE!) he flew through the hallways and down the stairs at top speed. But when he got to the door and peeked through the window, there was no one there.  
"Hmmmmmm.........I wonder what that could have been?" He couldn't think any more though because a white rectangle shape came flying threw the mail slot and hit him the stomach.  
"Ow...(rubbing tummy^_^), what was that"  
Then looking up he saw a white envalope with 'SAKURA KINOMOTO' written in bright green.   
"OOOOOO! *stars in his eyes* mail for Sakura! Whooze it from!! WHAT!? That Chinese brat....hmmmm I better read this one, just to be safe."  
  
***About 5 minitues later***  
"Like hell im giving this to Sakura! Let Yue have her for all I care!"  
  
"GARBAGE!" he said while throwin it into one of her drawers and merrily went to the frige to get pudding, ridding his thoughts of the letter.  
  
To Be Continuedddd!!!!............  
Da da daaaaaaaah!  
Oo this chapter took me sooooo long im sorry! Again until I get @ least 5 reviews im not doing the 6th one so hurry and reiew! RITE NOW^_^ like so far? Bad kero! So u get it right? He doesn't get the letter back bcuz she never got it....yue tells her how he feels......he goes back home......then kero by mistake blurts out about the letter and so on....:) well cya next chapter!  
Luv always, t_bunny0  
  



	6. Confessions....AND...The Departure

The Flame of Fire  
Ch.6  
  
Hey ccs fans^x^!!!!!! T_bunny0 here!! Wow u guys are quick! I only had the 5th chapter out for half a day and I already got like 5 or more!!!!!! Im sooooo happy! Again same goes with this one.....5 or more reviews and I do the next chapter in less than a day! By the way, I have a list of people who want me to email them when th next chapter comes out.....so if any of you want to add to that list just mention it and ur email in your review or email me at Taataa2@hotmail.com ok I just wanted to get something clear on the story....Kero I know ISN'T bad! Even though I made him sound sorta like that for throwing out the letter. BUT its true that Kero doesn't exactly LIKE Li right?! And no(in answer to some of your q's) she doesn't read the letter till MUCH later (more than 4 days later) hint hint^_~ anyway here it is .(oh yeah plz someone help me with the eriol situation!!!!!!!)  
The 6th chapter enjoy! .....p.s ^^ Sakura's pov ## Yue's pov ^^ Li's pov %%Kero's pov   
And here it is (^_^).......   
  
"GARBAGE!" Kero said before throwing the letter into a dusty drawer and heading off to the kitchen.  
  
****Maybe 2 or blocks away from Sakura's house****  
  
"Boy...... I hope she reads that and writes back......Because I REALLY don't want to go back to ...Hong Kong...and ...Mei-lin!!!! Oh no! she has to write back!" Li shuddered at the thought of having to go back and the elders making him marry Mei-lin.  
  
A/n o yeah! ^0^ sorry to all you meilin fans......I like her too!!! She sone of the best! But I just don't think they make a good couple, s&s forever!!! So yeah don't be offended with Li talking about her like hat p_p thanx! Back!  
  
*****At the Park*****  
  
"Yue isn't here yet!" Sakura had been waiting for about 10 min. and he wasn't there yet!  
"I wonder were he is?" she thought aloud.  
"I'm right here" "W what!? O(relief) you......scared me :S"  
"Oh, sorry" It was Yue. He had dropped down from the tree branch above her.  
  
For a while there was a occwurd silence (u know what I mean:))No one said anything, Then Sakura broke it.  
"So......uh...What did you want to talk about Yue?" She smiled.  
"I...wanted to say......um...Sorry!" he said looking not quite sure of what he was doing.  
  
## `Ok WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? (mocking tone) Oh I just wanted to say SORRY! Now what are you going to say? That's is NOT what u wanted to do ...baka...'##  
  
"For what" Sakura said, oviously surprised at his outburst.  
  
"Uh...I wanted to say...say sorry for Yukito's selfishness when you told him your felling a while ago...... Because he is a part of me...But, Sakura? When you ran away crying...I wanted to leave him, I wanted to go and help you...But, I couldn't. And, I'm so Sorry.  
  
**What is he saying? He actually cared...?im confused...**  
"What......are you saying, Yue?" Sakura asked slowly.  
  
##Come on! Just do it!##   
"Sakura, I wanted you to know that you are really special too me, and I live each day just to see you."  
##Yes I did it! Wait!- now what is she going to say?##  
  
**Oh my god!!!!!! What did he just say!!!?!!!! H he loves me? Is that what he is saying?! What should I say............ Do I love him? I'm so confused! Of course! I must! Who else would I like? Yue has been so nice to me lately, and always there for me , to protect me......**  
An image of a messy brown haired boy that she new so well covered over her thinking. But she quickly dismissed it, saying that he was the exact opposite of Yue. Hurting instead of protecting.  
  
** Yes......I ...like Yue! She thought it over to herself again and again as if trying to perfect the saying.**  
She seemed happy with her answer, But she was unaware that in her subconscious she was fuming about it. But she, would not now of this for a while to come.........(sorry I sort of spoiled who she is going to be with by saying that, but hey^_^;)  
  
"Sakura?"  
"What? Uh yes? Yue......I feel the same way!" she said smiling.  
"You do?!" You could see that he was rejoicing. Sakura's smile turned to a wide grin at his reaction.  
  
****At Sakura's Driveway****  
Touya had just driven in their driveway and was going into the living room of the house expecting to find Sakura......But he didn't.  
"Sakura? Sakura, I'm home!!!" he yelled into the empty house unaware no-one was there but Kero.   
`Were is she? Ughhh! She isn't here......... but she must be in her room then:)' he sid to himself, pleased at how SMART he was. (Lol)  
He walked up the stairs and stopped infront of her door. He knocked,  
"Hey kaijou (is that how u spell it?!)what are you doing in there?"  
No answer. "Sakura, seriously, are you in there? ANSWER ME!!" now he was getting pissed off. He opened the door, scanning the room, seeing all her toys the bed, the desk, that STUPID stuffed animal of hers, but NO SAKURA!   
"Where is she! Don't tell me I have to go find her again!" he ran down the stairs and out the front door. He headed towards the park where he knew she went a lot, screaming her name again and again as he went.  
`I hope she is alright......'  
  
****At the Park****  
  
Yue and Sakura had hugged. (inbetween the time we where looking for Sakura w/ Touya and now that happened:P)  
Sakura felt guilty for some reason, not really knowing why.  
She turned her head towards the entrance of the park and heard loud sounds coming from that direction.  
"Yue, over there, what is it?" pointing to the entrance  
Yue and Sakura let go of their hug and he looked over to where she had had been pointing.  
"Someone's coming!" he said quickly "I have to change back" Sakura barely looked over to acknowledge him and there was Yuki in his place.   
"What? Oh hi Sakura" Yuki said tilting his head to the side and smiling.  
"uh hi Yukito!" Sakura said.  
  
The sounds became more visable now. It sounded lik "SAKKKUUUUUUURAAAAAAAA, SAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURA, SAKURA!WHERE ARE YOU SAKKKKURA!"   
"Who's that?" Yuki asked. "I reallllly don't know."  
It was Touya. (of course)  
After a few seconds, he came into viewing range.  
He stopped, turning his head in all directions, until he laid his eyes on Sakura and Yuki.  
He jogged over and stopped right in front of them, to get catch his breath.  
"S (pant) SAKURA! Where were you?! I had to look everywhere for you! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING! YOU ARE GOING TO BE IIN BIGGGGG TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT, OR THAT CHINESE BRAT COULD HAVE HURT YOU!" (long breath)   
"Uh...Hi Touya!" Sakura said, sweatdropping at all the stuff he was saying.  
"Oh hey Touya, are we still eating at your house tonight?" Yuki asked smiling still.  
Sakura and Touya fell over (anime style). (Sigh) yeah, lets go." He looked over at Sakura and shot her a death glance."And WEEE will talk about this when we get home!"  
"(sigh) ok Touya-sama" saluting him she marched off towards home.  
  
******About a week (6 or 7 days)later******  
  
"mooshi mooshi"  
"Mooshi Mooshi Tomoyo-chan!"  
"Sakura, I was wondering if you and Kero-chan wanna come over for a movie and some cake?"  
"SURE!!!!!CAKE!!!!!!" Kero cried in the backround.  
"Yeah, sure, Tomoyo, we will be right over!"Sakura had to throw Lock Kero in a drawer while she said her goodbyes to Tomoyo, he practically wanted to eat the phone at the mention of cake or maybe even puddin^_^.  
She packed Kero in her handbag and headed off to Tomoyo's House.  
  
********About 2 days ago at Li's house*******  
  
The sun shone into Li Syaorans window. Li jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed into his favourite jeans and green button down t-shirt.  
"YES! TODAYS IS THE DAY!" he yelled out to himself. The last few days he had kept a low profile, waiting for today. AND WAS FINALLY HERE!   
  
The four days had passed, the time limit for Sakura's return letter was about to expire.  
  
Li tentivly sat down down on a chair parralel to the mail box. Waiting and Waiting for a letter from his Cherry Blossom. But............None came.  
  
~~At the end of the day~~  
"I really didn't think I would have to, but I guess I do, I have to move back home......"   
(Sad music playing in the backround......T_T)  
Li started to pack, And by the end of the day, he was done. He had quickly stuffed everything into his boxes and suitcases, not wanting to pay any special attention to any of his belonging for fear that he would break down crying and wind up staying.  
"Sakura let me down.........She doesn't love me...I'm such a fool to think that she would." That was all that went through his head, he decided that feeling bad for himself might make him feel a little better about moving back home.  
..............................  
"Tommorow morning, I will leave" He said to himself as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
~~~~And that's just what he did......~~~~  
  
The next day, he was gone, gone home, gone away from the one thing he lives for. Sakura.  
  
*******At Tomoyo's house******  
"So Sakura I heard that you Yue and you (funny sounding , I know) were talking together in the park, I was wondering......What were you talking about??!" (Hearts in eyes as she said this)...  
  
"Uh.....Nothing!! just um...nothing!" Sakura said blushing about 8 shades of red.  
Kero, who was stuffing his face with cake and pudding AND some drinks at the SAME time, decided to stop for a second to say something. Swallowing the stuff in his tiny mouth, he put on a comical face and made a joke.  
"I hope whatever ROMANTIC stuff Yue said to you was better than that Chinese brats LETTER! Hahahahaha...ha...ha............ha?" Kero stopped laughing because Sakura was glaring at him with a questioning looking. (hard to imagine)  
"WHAT LETTER DID LI WRITE KERO!!!!!!!!" she said almost deafening him.  
"Uh......oopsy..." was all Kero could say, he was blushing.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!...........................  
HEY! Again the 5 review rule! So right a review right now!!!! I should be coming out with the 7th chapter soon! Oooo whats going to happen! Li's in Hong Kong and Kero screwed up and said it by mistake, But what about Yu's feeling for Sakura?! What is going to happen! Well, I know but u have to review to find out! Hahahahaha(evil laugh)`_' anyways cya next chapter! Luv always  
T_bunny0  
  
  



	7. Sakura's Trapped.....In herself?!

The Flame of Fire ch.7  
  
Hello everyone! T_bunny0 here! Finally chapter.7 is here. Sorry it took so long...I was waiting for 5 reviews so now that I got them, I can start this one. Who IS sakura going to go for??? What do you think? Well I already know! Hahaha pleez r&r 5 times for thenext chapter arigatou gozaimasu! A/n these chapters are in the 3rd season of Cardcaptor Sakura. You know, where eriol plants traps so she will turn the cards into sakura cards. Sorry I forgot to tell you b4.  
  
"........Kero-chan! Why didn't you tell me that Li-kun wrote me a letter!!! And where is it right now?!"  
"Woah! Calm down O MIGHTY one!" Kero yelled defensivly.  
"To answer your questions I didn't want that Chinese Gaki bothering or hurting you anymore.....And for the latter, uhm...I hid it." He said it very sheepishly.  
  
"Well, that was very.......unexpected" said Tomoyo brightly. I had totally forgotten about her being there since Kero had spoken.   
  
"And, WHAT did he say? An apology I hope..."  
  
"Other than all that romantic JUNK, not a whole lot, other than leaving..." he said the end part so quietly that Sakura and Tomoyo had to lean in to catch it and almost didn't.  
After hearing that Sakura's face paled and her smile faded. She looked down as if the floor was so interesting all of a sudden.  
  
Kero and Tomoyo was watching her tentivley for a reaction of emotion; dismay, anger, relief, sadness, anything! But they were let down, Sakura's face was totally blank of ay emotions.  
  
**Why is Li-kun leaving? What could have made him leave so quickly all of a sudden?! I'm.....Im gunna miss him... But Why?!!! He was nothing but a jerk to me all the time...never nice like Yue-san or Eriol-kun...Speaking of Eriol-kun...where is he lately? I havn't seen him around, and since he always knows whats going on, I think I will go ask him If he knows why Syaoran is leaving..... that will...clear things up...**  
  
"Thank you for having me Tomoyo-chan!Uh...I will see you tomorrow..." Sakura said slowly while standing up.  
  
"Bye.."  
"Wait! Sakura where are you-"  
"YEAH AND WHY ARNT YOU TAKING ME, HUH!?"  
  
"I'm just going to see Eriol, KERO, calm down! I will come pick you up when I am done ok?"   
  
He didn't have time to make a come back, for she was already out the door and gone.  
  
**Yeah, once I find out why he left, maybe we can talk and get over things.....**-"OW!"  
while se was running and thinking at the same time she didn't notice that she was about to run into Yuki. Or shall I say, did run into Yukito.  
A faint "Ow..." was heard muttered under Sakura's breath while she rubbed her head and got up. "You should really watch where your going next time.." She said while wiping off her clothes and trying to put on a small smile for whoever it was she had hit.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sakura! I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. Here, do you want to come to the park with me to have a snack? I just bought some bread and little essentials." He said pointing to 4 very large, stuffed, plastic bags.  
"Oh hi!(slightly sweatdropping) Sure you have enough for you AND me? (sweatdrop's more)"  
::::Nods::::::::::Smiles::::  
  
"Ok ^_^@"  
  
  
It was a beautiful evening at the park. You could just make out the sun setting through the tree's. It created a pink and gold halo on the green boughs. Time seemed to have stopped except for the reminder from the ever increasing amount of fireflies in the area.  
Of course this would have been a romantic seen if you didn't have to watch this guy stuffing his face and a girl sweat dropping with her head down in embarrassment together under a Sakura blossom tree.  
  
"Uh,Yuki?I should probably go soon I was going to go see-huh?"  
  
Floating through the air was a small square piece of paper. She followed it with her eyes until it landed in her lap, then she picked it up.  
  
Her head glanced upwards to see where it had come from. But even after searching through all the branches with her eyes, she could not find anything.  
  
Finally she decided to look at the paper.  
It was navy blue, with silver and gold stars and suns. On the front it read- `Beware your fears-' and on the back it said `But overcome them...'.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
  
~~~~~~Above the tree's~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think she can overcome it Eriol-san?"  
"We'll see Spinal Sun...."   
  
Three figures jumped down onto the branches in the Sakura tree.  
The tress rustled with no wind.  
  
Sakura mind surged with negative energy.  
  
**What's there?! What is it?!!***  
  
"What is it Sakura?!" Yuki asked urgently. His subconcious side must have felt it too.  
  
Before she could answer she looked past Yuki and she froze. She started to shake uncontrollably and her eyes fogged over.  
Yukito stood up. "Sakura? Sakura! Answer me what's-"  
Silver wings cradled over his body and there was a blinding flash of light. In his place stood Yue.  
  
"Mistress what was tha-SAKURA!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~At Tomoyo-chans house~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Are you sure you want another bowl of pudding Kero?? That will make it.....7 bowls!"  
:::::smile::::::nodnod:::::::::  
  
"ok fine....sigh"  
  
(drama scene)  
the bowl gets put down. The spoon slowly goes to meet it. It scoops some up. It lifts slowly to the eager Kero. -But before it goes in the spoon falls.  
(end of kero-chans drama scene)  
  
The spoon clatters to the table and Kero flies up into the air.  
  
"Kero! What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked quickly, for Kero would never let his pudding go that easily.  
"S Somethings not right..." he said uncertainly.   
"I have to find Sakura!" he said a little bit faster now.  
  
A/n im wasn't sure if tomoyo's house is close to the park or not but im guessing that it is farther away though. Sorry if I was wrong ^_^;**  
  
"Sakura!" Yue yeled again. Buut she did not answer him back. Buut something else did happen, the shaking did not stop, nor did her eyes recover from their foggy state but she fell to the ground like a torn rag doll.  
  
"Sakura!!" he ttried to run to her but when he got close there was a barrier that even he could not pass through.  
~~~~~~~In the Tree's~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eriol! Don't you think you made it just a little bit too hard for her? What if she doesn't beat it?! She will......she will die!" Ruby Moon said as loudly as she could without being heard from Yue down below.  
  
"It's.....Its not what I want to do!"he also said loudly. Then he turned his head and looked down. "It's what Clow had instore for her to make her powers grow...we have to do it for her sake..Don't worry he said (smiling) she will make it..."  
  
~~In eriols mind~~~  
But I wish I could hav just been a normal kid not a reincarnation of a old magic sorcerer. Then...then I could have been with you and not have to do all of this too you.....no but this is the only way...I wouldn't have been able to meet you if I didn't have magic...so please make it Sakura....please know have hope to keep you from giving in from the things you see.  
  
  
~~~~In Sakura's mind~~~~~  
  
What's....What's happening !? Why is everything so dark?   
She gets up off the patch of darkness she was sitting on. Right infront of her was a large grey and brown castle with a large black square on the side of it. Waalking over she found that the black square was actually a frame. Curiosity overcome her and she crept up close to it and cranked her back to closely investigate what was in it.  
  
At first all she could see was black ground in it. But then she saw blue flames covering the rest of it. There was a figure inside core of the firey pit.  
A girl. It was Sakura.  
  
Sakura jumped back in shock. "What is this place?"  
  
A dark bone chilling wind whistled by her making her turn her head to the open drawbridge.  
  
"Welcome"said a voice out of nowhere.   
"Please come inside, if you stay out you could be eaten you know...."  
"hoe?" she turned and looked out into the vast plains behind her and did see black things that she could not identify coming towards her very fast. It seemed that they could be here any second.  
"If you get even touched by them, if you get out of here, they will plague you with the things you see here forever......" the voice drifted off into the night.   
"should I go or should I try and get home from here......"  
She pulled out her wand and transformed it into the full staff.  
(I don't feel like writing the whole thing down sorry) pulled out windy and strted to do the chant to use it.  
But she was too late....In the middle of the last couple of words the things attacked...  
And she was touched, but only briefly.  
  
Windy hit them after and sent them far away.  
"What?...." looking at her arm, there was a black scratch line from her elbow to her wrist. Also on the back of her neck there where two scratch marks. But for some reason they didn't hurt. She decided not to wait around to see if more came. She crossed the drawbridge and entered the castle.  
The first thing she noticed inside was the immense darkness. After walking for what seemed like hours to her she finally was able to see a small light in the distance.  
She raced blindly forward hoping to get to the light, but it never came. Suddenly the noise of metal clinking came, and then....the slam!  
  
A metal cage jolted from the ceiling and fell over her.  
  
"What!?" she yelled, racing around in circles trying to find an opening.  
  
"Do you want to know why we brought you here?" a voice came from every direction.  
  
Sakura nodded in the darkness, but after realized that was pointless because no one could have seen her do it in the dark.   
"Ok, we brought you here because we know that you are strong and we didn't want you to interfere with our plans. Your friends and family you see, we must rid of them. Wee knew that if we brought you here, there was nothing you could do to help them..."  
"What! Who! Just what are you going to do!" She yelled very angered by their notion.   
  
A white screen showed up in front of her and started to glow. Then suddenly a picture of Syaoran showed up.   
  
"First it will be him.....and then her (Tomoyo's picture showed up.) And then I think umm these 3(Kero, Yue/Yukito and Touya's went up) and finally I think I will destroy him(Sakura's dad showed up cooking)"he ended with a triumphant smile.  
  
Sakura's eyes were watery and she looked very angry.  
"Your lying!!!!!!!!!! Your lying......they would never let you kill them....I wont believe you....!" She yelled trying to make herself believe her own words.  
  
"If I must, I will kill them in front of you, and since you don't believe me im thinking that I will!!"  
  
A picture of Syaoran showed up again, but this time he was slashed deeply through the stomach and dark red oozed from him. Hiis eyes were glazed over in defeat, sword in hand.  
"Well at least he gave a fight, but as for this one she didn't even figure out what was going on!Ha!"  
Tomoyo's picture flashed on the screen.  
Sakura's sob's were overpowering the voices describing what happened for each of the victims. Tears streamed down her face even faster everytime she looked up and saw the limp figures.  
  
"Stop..please stop! STOP!"she yelled with all her might but they just kept coming until they showed the last image of her own father.  
  
~~~~~~~In the forest~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Sakura! Snap out of it! Whats wrong!?!"Yue had been yelling with all his might but she wouldn't wake up. Now tears streamed down her face, and the shaking only increased.  
  
~~~~In Tree's~~~~  
  
"What!" Eriol said in a worry voice. The three figures had been watching what been happening to Sakura through a small screen of their own.  
"The illusion-seekers were not sopposed to let her get bitten....They broke our contract!" Spinal Sun said venomuisly.   
"We will have tostop this!" Ruby Moon yelled next.  
"No!.....No we cannot, our part of the contract , we must keep and also, we must see if Sakura can get through this....Am I right?"  
"Yes...Yes, you are" They both agreed.  
  
~~~~Back in Sakura's Mind~~~~~  
  
"NO! no....everyones.....everyones ....d DEAD!" she yelled into the darkness.  
"You k killed them!!!, you will pay" She said darkly standing up and wiping her tears away.  
"YOU WILL PAT FOR KILLING MY FRIENDS!"  
  
-To be continued!  
Dah dah DAHHHHHH  
Yes! Another chapter done! O yeah! Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation in China for a while and my internet was working properly there. Again 5 reviews and the next chapter comes out...how do you like it? Don't worry it will most likely all turn out good in the end.......  
  
Cya next time!  
Luv T-bunny0  
  
  
  
  



End file.
